A Cursed Tail
by Scoffing At Gravity
Summary: Sometimes, curiosity has a price. (Written for EoA Appreciation Week)
1. Magic

**A/N:** This is for the first day of EoA Appreciation Week on the EoA discord server. The theme is magic, and I had this concept in mind a while back, but never finished. I figured it would be perfect for the day's theme. Enjoy!

* * *

"Um, why is a cat in Esteban's seat?" Naomi stared at the black cat perched on the chancellor's chair.

Luisa followed Naomi's gaze and blinked in surprise. "I don't know, but Esteban will not be happy to see it there." She crossed the room and picked the protesting cat up by his armpits. "Now, now, none of that. You may stick around in the grand council room, but the chairs are for humans." She set him down by the bookshelves.

As soon as he was free, the cat ran back over to the table and jumped back into Esteban's seat.

"I don't think he likes that rule, mi amor." Francisco chuckled.

Luisa huffed. "Well, Esteban won't like having a cat in his spot."

"Speaking of which, where _is_ Esteban? He's usually here before us," Naomi said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I didn't see him on the way over here. Did he have a meeting today?"

Francisco settled into his own chair at the table before nodding at Naomi. "Si, he and Elena have a meeting with Doña Paloma, but it takes place in the afternoon."

Luisa shrugged. "Perhaps he had to talk to Elena about something."

"Maybe it's about this cat," Francisco suggested, turning his gaze toward the feline on the seat beside him. "Hello there, my friend, how are you on this fine day?"

"Ay, Francisco, you'll only encourage it," Louisa scolded. She walked over to the pair and stared the cat down. "Down! Now!"

The cat blinked at her before leaping onto the table and gathering the gavel between his paws. He meowed at the group.

Naomi's head tilted. "I think he's trying to call a meeting to order."

Francisco smiled. "I'm sorry, friend, but only the crown princess can call meetings to order, and she's not here yet."

The cat released his hold on the gavel and, with a soft keen, melted against the table's surface. His tail moved back and forth restlessly.

Bewildered, Naomi looked between Francisco and Luisa. Seeing they were both at a loss regarding the cat, she walked over him and crouched down. "Hey, Elena will be here soon, and Esteban, too." The cat sat up and stared at her then. Shaking off the feeling he was trying to communicate something to her, she continued. "The meeting will start then, and you know what? You can sit with me. What do you say?"

The cat gave a slow blink before slinking over to Naomi's place at the table and sitting.

"Uh, how did the cat know where I sit?" Naomi blinked in confusion.

Francisco stroked his beard and shrugged. "Maybe he's watched our meetings before and has only introduced himself now."

Luisa shook her head. "That's no ordinary cat." Seeing the cat's ears perk up, Luisa's eyes narrowed in thought. Before she could think on the matter further, the door to the Grand Council room opened, and Elena strode in.

"Sorry I'm late! Mateo had me training again, and we lost track of time. I came as fast as I could – wait, is that a cat?" Elena paused to exchange glances with her Grand Council, and found one of them missing. "And where's Esteban?"

"I can answer the first question: yes, that's a cat. As for the second, we were hoping you knew." Francisco's brow furrowed.

Elena frowned. "Esteban's never late, and he doesn't skip Grand Council meetings."

Naomi rounded the table and sunk into her seat. "I have a bad feeling about this."

The room filled with tension as all parties remembered the recent reveal that Shuriki was back and plotting against Avalor. Even the cat appeared tense. Luisa took in everyone's expressions and sighed.

"Worrying won't do any good. We need to get Armando in here, and get him to ask around, so we can figure out when and where Esteban was seen last. Meanwhile, we'll stay here and wait in case he turns up. Elena, you can ask the jaquins to do a search, or see if Mateo has a spell he can use." Luisa's hands came to rest on her hips. "I don't care if I have to fight Shuriki myself. We're getting him back. Too much time has already been lost."

"Too right, mi amor. No matter what, we'll get him back." Francisco's eyes hardened in determination.

Eyes watering, Elena nodded. "No matter what," she echoed. She brushed a hand across her eyes, and squared her shoulders.

Wordlessly, Naomi gave her own nod.

* * *

Esteban gaped at his family and Naomi. They thought Shuriki or one of her accomplices might have done something to him. His heart clenched at their distress, and he knew he couldn't let them operate under that misunderstanding much longer. The pain in his family's eyes was too much.

Quickly thinking of another way to communicate his predicament with his family and Naomi, Esteban swatted a paw at Naomi's arm. The teenager stared down at him in distracted confusion. Esteban lifted his right paw and mimicked his typical motion of stroking his goatee. He repeated the gesture a couple of times.

Naomi's confusion melted into dawning realization, and her eyes widened. "Um, guys? I think we have a clue." All attention turned to her.

Esteban ceased his movements and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, and what clue would that be?" Francisco asked.

"This cat." Naomi gestured toward Esteban. "Isn't it strange he showed up in here, and was sitting in Esteban's seat?"

_Finally. She'd figured it out._

"Just now he was imitating Esteban. Now, I know this sounds crazy, but…" Naomi looked down at him for a moment, and then back to the others. "I think this cat knows where Esteban is."

Esteban brought his paw over his eyes. _So close._

* * *

Elena fixed Naomi with a skeptical look while Francisco gazed at the cat and Luisa's eyes glazed over in thought. "Are you sure the cat wasn't just grooming himself?"

"Yes, Elena, I'm sure."

Narrowing her eyes at the cat, Elena approached him and crouched down. "If you know where Esteban is, blink three times."

Golden eyes closed and opened again thrice, and then remained open in an intense stare.

Elena gasped. "Is he safe? One blink for no, and two for yes."

The cat tilted his head in consideration before blinking twice.

Francisco, who'd gotten up from his chair and walked over to the group, tapped on the table to get the cat's attention. "Is he still in Avalor?"

Two blinks.

"Is he in the palace?"

Two more blinks. An excited murmur started up.

Luisa's eyes cleared, and she grumbled something the others couldn't hear. Straightening up, she met the cat's gaze. "Is he in this room?"

A hush fell over the room, and all eyes remain fixated. One blink. Two blinks!

Naomi's swiftly put two and two together. "You're the cat?!"

Two blinks came in quick succession.

Francisco grabbed onto the back of the nearest chair. "I think I need to sit down."

Elena nodded. "Me, too."

"Me, three." Luisa sat in her chair and stared at the cat who was her grandson.

Naomi's face contorted in disbelief, shock, and confusion. "How did this even happen?!" She stared at Esteban as if awaiting an answer, but he could only meow in return.

Just then Mateo crashed through the door. "Guys! Guys! Sorry about the interruption, but there's a serious situation! Now, it's going to sound crazy, but-!"

"Esteban's a cat now, and magic is involved," Elena interrupted, tone dry.

"Um, yes, how did you know?" Mateo tilted his head before seeing the black cat. "Oh." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, hello, chancellor." His hand lifted in an awkward wave.

Esteban stared blankly at him.

"So, Mateo, how did you know what happened to Esteban?" Elena moved over to stand beside the wizard.

The question snapped Mateo back into focus. "After our lesson, I went back to my workshop. Initially, I didn't notice anything odd, but then, when I went over to check out the artifacts Professor Mendoza loaned me to study – you know, ones with magical properties, I saw these." He placed a satchel up on the table and opened it to reveal Esteban's clothes and a box sitting on top of them. "They were just lying on the floor. That didn't make sense at all. I mean, why would Esteban leave his laundry in my workshop? I don't even do my own laundry. My mom won't let me."

"Focus, Mateo," Elena intoned, mouth quirking upward.

"Right. Sorry." Mateo reached into the satchel to pull out a display box with a ring inside. "This is the Circulum Cattus from the Latius civilization. It arrived this morning, and I didn't get a chance to go through it and the other artifacts. Otherwise, I would have kept it in a drawer, so no one could accidentally touch it. Unlike some other magical or cursed objects, this one doesn't require a spell. I think Esteban came to see me, picked it up, and, well, turned into a cat." He looked at Esteban. "Did I get that right?"

Esteban nodded.

Naomi pursed her lips in thought. "Maybe we should've had him nod for yes instead of blinking twice…"

Rolling her eyes at Naomi in amusement, Luisa then regarded Mateo. "Okay, so now that we know what happened, how do we fix this? Is there some counter spell? A potion?"

Mateo put a hand to his chin in thought. "There's an inscription on the ring. Professor Mendoza wrote the translation down for me. I don't know if there's another way to remove the curse, but the inscription states that a selfless act will reverse the transformation. I could look into alternatives?"

Elena smiled at his offer. "We'd appreciate it, Mateo. Thank you."

"Yes, thank you, Mateo." Francisco dipped his head in thanks. "While I'm sure Esteban will eventually break his curse, I'd feel better knowing you're trying to speed up the process."

"As will I," Luisa agreed.

With a farewell, Mateo exited the Grand Council room and headed back to his workshop.

"I don't know, guys. I kind of like Esteban as a cat." Naomi grinned at Esteban's resulting glare. "He's so cute."

"Oh, Naomi," Elena laughed, shaking her head. "Esteban's been cursed. Be nicer."

Naomi lifted her hands in fake innocence. "I called him cute! That's nice!"

Esteban sent her a flat look.

"Okay, fine. I'll stop teasing…for now. I'll save that for when you're human again."

Contented with that, Esteban curled up on the table.

"Well, considering the circumstances, I think it's best we postpone the Grand Council meeting until we get Esteban back to normal." Elena lifted her right hand up. "All who agree, raise your right hand, or paw." Four hands and a paw rose. "It's unanimous."

"There are two other matters to settle: who will look after Esteban while we wait for him to turn back, and who's going to tell Isabel," Luisa said.

"I have the meeting with Doña Paloma soon, and it's going to be a while. Without Esteban there, meeting with her take longer."

Esteban lifted his head to stare at Elena.

"No, I won't tell her you're a cat. I'll just say you weren't feeling well."

His head went back down.

"Okay, so Elena's out. Francisco, how about you and I tell Isabel?" Luisa offered.

"Fine by me."

Naomi lifted her hand. "I can stay with Esteban while you do that."

"It's settled then." Elena reached over to grab the gavel and bang it down twice. With a hiss, Esteban leapt off the table with a screech and landed in Naomi's lap. Elena's face turned sheepish. "Sorry, Esteban. I forgot about animal noise sensitivity."

* * *

**A/N:** I'll try to get the second (and most likely final) part of this written for tomorrow. The second day's theme is melee.


	2. Melee

**A/N:** Day two's theme is melee, so this chapter features a fight. I haven't had a friend read this over for me like I usually do, so apologies for any mistakes or mediocre characterizations. (Also, this is now going to have three chapters.)

* * *

Isabel took the news of Esteban's predicament in stride. After visiting her cousin and confirming it was him, she began drawing up plans to create a device that would make communication with Esteban easier. Everyone agreed the fewer people who knew the better. Outside of the family and those already in the know, they informed Armando and Gabe. Shuriki's return cast a shadow on the people of Avalor, and any misfortune befalling the royal family – caused by her or otherwise – would only serve to make that uneasiness grow. None of them, especially Esteban, considered what was sure to be a temporary situation worth upsetting the balance.

As days past by with no results from attempted potions and spells, Esteban's behavior progressively became more catlike, and his family began to worry.

"I don't understand. Something should have worked by now! We can't keep this hidden much longer. It's been ten days," Elena exclaimed, hands rising up in frustration.

Francisco looked up his guitar, and sighed. "You are right, mija, but what can we do? Mateo's tried all he can, and none of Esteban's attempts to help people have worked."

"Plus, we have that visit in Paraíso tomorrow," Luisa pointed out.

"I know." Elena folded in on herself with a sharp exhale. "I just wish there was something I could do, or, at least, help with. I hate feeling useless."

"We've already made excuses for Esteban and Naomi's absences tomorrow," Isabel began, hand resting against her chin in thought. "Why not contact Professor Mendoza to see if she'll take Mateo, Esteban, and Naomi with her to the site where she found the ring? He couldn't do anything with the other artifacts, but maybe there's an inscription or something there."

Elena straightened up with a bright smile. "Isabel, you're a genius!"

"I know." Isabel grinned.

After standing up and ruffling her sister's hair, Elena headed toward the door. "I'm going to get Mateo, and then we'll go see Professor Mendoza," she called over her shoulder.

Chuckling at his granddaughter's eagerness, Francisco resumed playing his guitar. "That was a good idea, Isabel. I hope it works."

Isabel nodded. "Me, too."

"And me. Speaking of, where is Esteban?" Luisa looked around the room, but didn't see any sign of his black fur.

* * *

Creeping along the rim of the courtyard fountain with his shoulders down, Esteban snuck up on the unsuspecting sparrow. He kept his movements slow and quiet so as to not attract its attention. Unaware of his presence, the sparrow continued dipping its beak into the cool waters. He inched forward again. Finally, he was an inch away from his target. He raised his paw to strike at his prey, and leaned forward.

"Hey, Esteban!" Naomi's voice rang out.

With a startled yowl, Esteban lost his balance and fell into the fountain. His limbs flailed as he tried to get a grip on the side of the fountain and pull himself back out. Suddenly, he felt pressure on his stomach and a force pulling him upward. His paws instinctively went out to grip the source, and his claws dug into fabric. It wasn't until his hind legs were back on the fountain rim that he noticed what – or who – he was clinging to. Esteban retracted his claws and glanced at Naomi. Annoyance and gratefulness warred on his face.

"Sorry, Esteban, I didn't notice you were distracted." Naomi shrugged and gave his head a pat, which only made him swat at her hand. A grin broke out on her face, and then froze halfway before a new one formed. "Hey, were you hunting that bird?"

Not dignifying that question with a response, Esteban shook water out from his fur and onto Naomi. A soft purr reverberated from his throat at Naomi's shriek.

Naomi glared at the pleased feline. "Don't think I don't know you're laughing at me, and to think I helped you out and apologized for startling you!"

He bumped his head against her arm.

"…Okay, I forgive you."

* * *

Elena found Mateo at his desk with his head resting against its wooden surface.

"Mateo, I need to talk to you!" Elena started without preamble.

The wizard jolted in his seat and snapped his head in her direction. "What?" Seeing her intense stare, Mateo swallowed. "I've tried everything I can think of Elena, I swear. I don't know why nothing's working!"

Elena quickly waved a hand in dismissal. "I know, Mateo. You've been working really hard, and I appreciate it. That's not what this is about – at least, not in that direction."

Mateo scratched the back of his head and cocked his head to the side. "Then what direction is this going?"

The eagerness returned to Elena's eyes, and she beamed. "Isabel had an idea: why don't we let Professor Mendoza in on the secret, and have her take you, Esteban, and Naomi to the site where the ring was found?" Her body vibrated with excitement.

As Mateo mulled it over, a grin of his own formed. "That might work! Even if some spell doesn't turn up there, we might find a clue as to what the curse means!" He jumped up from his seat and grabbed his tamborita and its holder. "Let's go ask her!" He started for the door, but stopped when a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Let's clear this with Esteban first. He'll want to know if we tell anybody else."

A blush rose to Mateo's cheeks. "Oh, right."

* * *

Reluctantly, Esteban consented, and the two went to see Professor Mendoza. After learning of the chancellor's situation, the archeologist agreed to take the small group to the Latius site the next day. It didn't take much convincing to get Naomi on board with the plan, and the jaquins volunteered to fly the three humans and chancellor cat there. When asked why, Luna would only say, "It's weird seeing him as Chancellor Sourpuss. Imagine if I suddenly looked like one of you - just with wings or something. It's eerie. Unnatural." Elena had fixed her with a half-amused, half-skeptical look, and Luna added: "Okay, and I caught him stealing some of my anoki berries." Elena laughed.

* * *

The next day, with both parties set for their separate adventures, the two groups parted ways. Elena's company set off in carriages while Professor Mendoza's decided which human would ride which jaquin.

Luna was fast to pick Mateo as her companion. "I'll take Mateo!" She wrapped a wing around his shoulder.

Migs dipped his head in acknowledgment. "Okay, good. Well, since Professor Mendoza is leading this expedition, and I'm in charge, I think it's best if I carry her."

Professor Mendoza agreed.

"And I'll take you two!" Skylar beamed at Naomi and Esteban. "You're safe with me!" He lifted a wing in salute.

Naomi chuckled while Esteban looked at the jaquin in wry amusement.

The flight to the site took a little over four hours, and, by the time they arrived, the jaquins were exhausted.

"I – I think we'll stay here while you four go on in," Migs panted.

The other jaquins agreed, and the humans and cat dismounted.

Esteban looked at the narrow entrance to the site. "Even if you weren't exhausted from your flight, I'm not sure you would fit," he meowed.

Skylar inspected site and nodded. "You're not wrong, my friend."

"Wait, you guys can understand Esteban?" Naomi squinted at Skylar, who was lying down on the ground to rest.

The three jaquins nodded.

"Huh," Naomi hummed before turning to look down at Esteban. "Hopefully, we'll all be able to understand you soon." Her mouth quirked upwards. "It's strange. I'm even starting to miss your speeches."

It didn't take a jaquin to recognize the offended tone in his replying meow.

Professor Mendoza shook her head at the pair. "While this is all entertaining, we need to get started. The entrance into the temple site is narrow and steep, so someone will need to carry the chancellor down, and it can't be me. I'll go down first with a lantern."

Esteban tapped a paw against Naomi's leg.

"I guess that's me." Naomi hid a smile and bent down to lift him up. She straightened and placed him on her shoulder, so he could grip onto the fabric of her vest.

The trek down the opening was slow going, but soon they were all on the solid ground of the temple floor.

Professor Mendoza hefted the lantern up to eye level and pointed down one of the dusty passageways. "That leads to the room where I found the ring. We could start there." She paused, remembering her last visit. "There is another room, though. I had some difficulty getting it open, but it's possible we'll find something in there." She glanced at Mateo.

The wizard considered the two options. "I think we should start where you found the ring, and then go into the other room if the first doesn't pan out."

"Sounds good to me." Naomi traded a look with Esteban, who nodded. "Esteban's on board, too."

"Okay. Then follow me."

The archeologist led them down the ancient corridor. They took a left, a right, and another right before arriving in front of their destination.

Mateo ran a hand along the silver runes on the door. "Whoa. I can actually feel magic coming off this door."

"Yes, and it's usually safe if you _don't_ recite it." Professor Mendoza's eyes fell on Esteban in silent judgment.

Golden eyes narrowing, Esteban growled from his perch on Naomi's shoulder.

Naomi stared at Esteban in surprise before rounding on Mendoza. "I know your last experience with him wasn't great, but he didn't recite anything. He just touched the ring."

Professor Mendoza blinked at the blonde's defense of the chancellor, and then smiled. "My apologies, Chancellor."

Esteban dipped his head in acknowledgment.

Eyes darting between the others nervously, Mateo gestured at the door with his thumb. "So, shall we?"

Professor Mendoza opened the door, and the group ventured inside. Mateo and Professor Mendoza went around to read inscriptions on the walls while Naomi and Esteban surveyed the room for any objects of interest. No such objects presented themselves, and the others didn't have much better luck with the inscriptions. The group reconvened.

"All we found was an elaboration on the ring's curse." Mateo sighed. "We already know that touching the ring is all it takes, but there was some new information. If Esteban doesn't change back in the next three days, he'll stay a cat forever, but also…" His mouth turned down in a frown. "He won't be Esteban anymore. Not really. He'll just be like a regular cat."

Naomi's mouth dropped in horror. "Please tell me that wasn't all the new information." She twisted her head upward to catch Esteban's eyes. He held eye contact for a moment, and then averted her gaze. Realization hit her that he'd suspected as much, and the sorrow in her heart grew.

"Well, the inscription said more about the selfless act. It has to be completely selfless. That could mean a couple things, but I'm thinking it means it has to be done without consideration of how doing that act will reverse the curse." Mateo's face became pained. "I shouldn't have told you what would reverse this, Esteban. You'd probably be back to normal by now if I hadn't."

Esteban shook his head. He didn't blame Mateo.

Deciding enough was enough, Professor Mendoza clapped her hands together. "We still have another room to check. Let's not give up hope now."

"You're right! Let's check out that other room," Naomi agreed, determination steeling her spine.

Even Mateo perked up a little. "Yeah, let's go."

The sealed room was a short walk away and had a door similar to the first.

Professor Mendoza stopped in front of the door. "It's too heavy for me to pull open by myself. Mateo, would you give me a hand?"

"Of course!"

It took a couple tries and some magical assistance from Mateo, but the two eventually got the door open. Three gasps sounded. The room inside was larger than the first and covered in colorful tapestries. A golden table sat front and center, and a large tome rested on its surface.

Professor Mendoza took her hat off and gave a low whistle. "I know changing Esteban back is our main priority, but this…this is the reason I became an archeologist."

Naomi and Mateo could only nod and gape inside the room.

The older woman shook out of her reverie first and took a step inside the room to get a better look. The others followed close behind. They only made it five steps inside before the room began shaking and a low rumbling sounded in their ears. The rumbling became louder and louder, and the shaking grew in intensity before a bright light blinded them all for a moment. Once it faded, they regained their bearings and glanced around. There, in front of the golden table, stood a large wolf. Its eyes glowed white, and it snarled at them.

A disembodied voice thundered all around them. "**Who dares invade my temple?!**"

"We – we were just looking for -," Mateo stuttered.

"**Silence! I know what you're looking for! You want to disturb my master from his rest!**"

"But we don't even know your master!" Naomi retorted, her irritation winning out over her fear.

"**Lies!**"

Without warning, the creature ran at the group and lunged. The group split up in multiple directions, and Mateo brought out his tamborita. While the others looked for objects to defend themselves with, he set off a series of spells to slow the beast down. It dodged most of them, and turned its attention on Mateo. Despite his best efforts, the wolf managed to get close. Mateo swung his tamborita at the creature. The wolf intercepted its path with his paw and smack the magical instrument to the ground.

Mateo's heart rate sped up. "Guys!"

"Hey, Wolfie! Over here!" Naomi whistled. Above her head, she held the tome from the table. "Let my friend go, or I'll tear this book into pieces!"

It snarled, and changes its course from Mateo to Naomi.

Professor Mendoza ran up to Mateo, and retrieved his tamborita from the floor and handed it back to him. She watched as the beast charged towards Naomi, and noticed Esteban by her side. Dread filled her stomach the closer the wolf got to them.

Calculating the speed of the wolf's approach and knowing Naomi's chances of evading the beast on foot were slim, Esteban made a decision. His fate was already sealed one way or another, but he could give her a chance. Resolve settling, he ran at the wolf with a growl and leapt at it with his claws out. He didn't think. He just gouged at whatever part of the beast he could access.

The wolf stopped in its tracks and tried to shake him off. It bucked and twisted its body around. Large jowls snapped; trying to catch onto the cat. In the next instant, the wolf was pinned to the ground under a weight that hadn't been there before. Where had the cat gone?

"Virgil, that's enough! Leave these people be!" A new voice called out.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this was a satisfactory second installment of my this story. Tomorrow's theme is diplomacy, so get ready for a conclusion to this adventure. :)


	3. Diplomacy

**A/N:** This is the last chapter of this story, but I might use next four day's themes for EoA Appreciation Week for a drabble series connected to this story. I hope this conclusion lives up to your expectations. Once again, no beta this time. I die like man.

* * *

Esteban let out a groan. His body felt as if it was on fire, and steady throb emanated from his temples. Sure that his head must have somehow split in two, he raised a hand to feel for a wound. His fingertips met smooth skin, and brown eyes opened wide. He had hands again! His elation at the discovery was interrupted by the shifting, furry mass underneath him. Needing no further prompting, he shakily pushed himself off the wolf and onto the space beside it. Cold marble chilled bare skin. A second revelation hit him: he didn't have on any clothes.

The wolf – Virgil, that strange voice had said – stood up and trotted away.

Before Esteban could panic, a gust of warmth surrounded him, and the chill vanished. He peered down to find a forest green blanket wrapped around his body. He lifted his head to glance toward Mateo, who shook his head and pointed to a wizened man in a white robe.

The man patted the top of Virgil's head and chuckled. "I must apologize for my companion here. He gets rather protective of me, and thinks of most as a threat."

"That's an understatement," Naomi deadpanned. The others murmured their agreement. She set the tome back down on the table and moved over to Esteban. The two locked gazes, and her eyes bore into his.

Esteban fought down the urge to fidget and met her gaze evenly. After a moment, she seemed to have found whatever she was looking for, and a smile broke out on her face. A quiet exhale of relief left his throat, and he fixed his expression into a smirk. "Naomi, are you going to continue staring at me, or do you plan on helping me off this floor?"

Naomi cocked her hip to the side and mimed thinking it over. "I don't know, Esteban. You sure look comfortable, and I'd hate to disturb you." She kept up the act for a moment before laughing at his scandalized expression and reaching a hand down to him.

Accepting the proffered hand with one hand and holding the blanket closed with his other, Esteban levered himself into a standing position. He quickly dropped her hand, so he could use both hands to secure the blanket's position. "Thank you."

Naomi ducked her head and huffed out a laugh. "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." Shyly, she returned her attention back to him. "Thanks."

It was Esteban's turn to grow bashful. He averted his gaze and clutched the blanket tighter around himself. "It was nothing, Miss Turner. I couldn't let you die."

Her eyebrow rose in amused disbelief. "Sure sounds like something to me." She bumped her shoulder into his.

Finally, he looked back at her, and, after a pause, inclined his head in acquiesce.

Unnoticed by the two, Mateo and Professor Mendoza crossed the room to join them, and were watching their interactions – Professor Mendoza with interest, and Mateo with fondness. The wizard took advantage of the lull and caught their attention.

"It's good to see you back to normal, Esteban." Mateo smiled. He pulled a satchel off his shoulder and handed it to the chancellor. "Elena thought we should bring a pair of your clothes in case you turned human again. That turned out to be a good idea, huh?" He chuckled.

Esteban accepted the satchel with one hand and shook his head with a grin. "Remind me to thank Elena when we get back."

Professor Mendoza interrupted the pleasantries and zeroed in on the stranger in the room. "Not that this isn't touching – I really am glad you're back to normal, chancellor; but I want to know who this guy is and why his wolf tried to kill us." She crossed her arms and glared at Virgil.

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Mateo eyed Virgil and nervously gripped his tamborita.

The old man sighed and swept an arm out. Five chairs and a large pillow appeared in the room. "If we're going to have this conversation, we might as well all be comfortable. Please, sit down." He gestured toward the seats near them and sat in the fifth. Once they'd all taken their seats and Virgil settled down on the pillow, he continued. "My name is Aedin, and this is my temple. I'm what you'd call a guardian, and Virgil protects the temple and myself. We are all that's left of Latian society, and we're charged with watching over the souls of our departed. That book," he said, pointing at the tome, "keeps us immortal as long as it remains undamaged."

Naomi blinked in surprise. While she'd figured out it was important, she hadn't expected it to carry that much significance.

As if knowing her thoughts, Aedin chuckled. "If you'd succeeded at destroying the book, I wouldn't have blamed you. Virgil _was_ being rather nasty." The wolf let out a huff, which only served to amuse the old man further. "Now, you all came because of the ring. Am I correct?"

They nodded.

Aedin clucked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "You can thank Luvius for that. He was one of my pupils. Always full of mischief, that one. He designed the ring as a test for new students to see if they were truly worthy of learning our secret ways, but he didn't make it simple. No, he believed the best test involved forcing a person to reveal their greatest potential. The selfless act didn't have to involve the absence of personal regard, but the full extent of one's regard for others." He eyed Esteban knowingly. "It seems your friend has quite the capacity on that front."

Esteban flushed and tried to think of a diversion. "Why a cat?" he eventually managed.

"Luvius liked cats." Aedin shrugged.

Professor Mendoza tilted her head. "I thought the inscription said the action to reverse the curse had to be 'completely selfless'."

"That's the thing about translations. They oft can be mistaken due to nuances only a native knows. The correct translation is 'the complete potential for selflessness'. It's an easy mistake to make."

At a loss for further questions to ask and wanting to return home as soon as possible, Esteban stood. "I appreciate your answers to our questions, but I think it's time we leave. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Naomi and Mateo nodded in agreement and rose to their feet. Aedin mirror them.

"I'm glad I could answer them. Once again, I'm sorry Virgil attacked you. He and I will be having a conversation about hospitality and diplomacy."

"Yes, master," Virgil muttered, ears flattening.

The archeologist rubbed her chin thoughtfully, and then turned to the rest of her group. "If you don't mind, I'd like to remain here and ask Aedin more questions about his society and its language. I know someone in the next town over. They'll escort me back to Avalor when I'm done."

The other three agreed, and, after a pause to allow Esteban to change into his clothes, they headed back the way they came. Soon, they arrived back at the entrance of the site and began climbing up the rope in single file.

Luna's voice greeted the trio. "Oh, hey! Chancellor Sourpuss is human again!"

"Awesome! Elena will be happy to hear that," Skylar cheered, flying over to see Esteban for himself.

Migs dipped his head and smiled. "Indeed." He counted the three humans and frowned. "Where's Professor Mendoza?"

"She decided to stay behind and learn more from the temple's guardian," Esteban stated.

Luna's face contorted. "The temple's what now?"

"It's a long story."

Skylar accepted that with ease. "Okay. How did you become human again?"

"That is part of the long -."

Naomi interrupted, "he saved me from the wolf guardian."

"THE WOLF WHAT? AND THE PROFESSOR IS _STAYING_ WITH HIM?" Migs' eyes bugged out.

"I mean, technically, he's there, too, but more so with the human one. He was nice and called the wolf one off," Mateo explained.

"Uh huh. Okay. You all are telling me this _long story_ while we fly back to Avalor." Luna leveled the trio with a look that brooked no argument.

Esteban would have agreed to anything if it meant returning home. "Gladly."

"Well, hop on then, and start talking!" Luna crouched down allow Mateo access, and Skylar and Migs soon did the same for Naomi and Esteban.

The three took turns explaining what had happened inside the temple – only pausing to clarify certain points. By the end of their story, Skylar was complaining over having missed the fun, Migs tutted at Aedin's lack of control over his fellow guardian, and Luna looked at Esteban with a newfound respect. The rest of their journey home passed by in light chatter mixed with companionable silence. Once the palace came into view, it only took mere minutes to set down in the courtyard.

"Do you think Elena and the others are back yet?" Naomi wondered, turning her gaze to Esteban.

Esteban went through the numbers. "Paraíso is about a two hour journey by carriage, royal visits tend to take three or four hours, and then there's the journey back. That's eight hours at most, and we were gone about ten hours, so I think it's safe to assume they are."

His theory proved correct as the rest of the royal family burst through the palace door and descended upon him. Soon, he was wrapped in group hug. Isabel's arms curled around his waist while Elena looped her arms around his neck from the side. His abuelos took the remaining side, and, eventually, Mateo and Naomi were pulled into the embrace.

Esteban allowed his eyes to close. He was himself again. He was **home**.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


End file.
